Talk:Battlefront 12/6/@comment-25725604-20141130223124
*The camera turns on and the first shot is of Sorei Shynella walking back and forth in a dark room. She stops, and a smirk crosses her face, right before she starts laughing. The thoughts of the past battleground humoring her. She then stops for a moment to look at the camera.* Fool number 1, down. Fool number 2, down. I'd boast about crossing people off my list, but the truth is none of you warrant a list. That would entitle you to the privilege of being good enough to have my eye on you. To make me want to take you out, but here in NGW I've yet to find that one person good enough. IN every company I've had that one person who I pushed every limit of me to beating. There's that one person who could push me to the edge of everything and we'd go all out. Someone who could push me to wanting to die in the ring just so I would never lose... That has been the same person for years, but now they're gone and everyone in NGW is simply appetizers while I wait for that one person to finally reveal themselves to me. Maybe I'll strike gold and perhaps it's The Ghost Hunter, but we already know that's simply not going to be the case. Ghost Hunter, I'm going to need you to do something for me. Don't make a sound or I'll rip your throat out to save you from any further harm coming your way. Just look at Nexus, he should've just shut up instead of spouting stupid shit after stupid shit and I took it upon myself to shut him up. If he wants to go again then I won't hesitate to permanently stop him from talking. Oh, how foolish of Nexus. Everything he said during, and before, the show I had heard a million times before. I knew he wasn't special. I knew he wasn't "the one" for me. When it comes to me there's two ways to go about our match. Be the best, or simply get lost because I haven't got the care to fight those who just simply aren't good enough. They're not challenging. They're not pushing me. Fertillity Lynch, Brie Lucas, Cookie, and.. Shadow.. *Shy runs her hands through her hair. Then she stops and laughs remembering something from her past, but then turns her back towards the camera. She turns back to the camera and continues speaking.* They are the greatest challenges I've had in almost 4 years now. 4 years I've been in this business and 4 challengers my entire career. I've gone through the "best" proclaimed by others and felt no enjoyment. Those 4 were the best in the half a dozen companies I've been in. Those 4 out of the hundreds I have met stand head and shoulders above them all and now you, Ghost Hunter, now you get that chance to become the exclusive number 5 on that list but here I am chuckling in the back of my mind at the mere thought of you, YOU, accomplishing such an honorable feat. Some will call me cocky, some will call me naive, yet I call my attitude well deserved. A legend in the business. A veteran. A tale you tell your children at night hoping they stay in their beds and not venture out into the dark world to meet people like ME. There's been millions of world champions over the test of time, but there's been far fewer legends. I'm one of the latter while you stand before me hoping to advance in this championship tournament. You will stand before ME and hope to continue your quest and dreams. You might as well stand before me and ask me to throw away the match because I see no other way of losing on the next Battleground. I can try, and try to envision the future for us both, Ghost Hunter, but in all the different incarnations of the vision I am left with the same base line. You, you Ghost Hunter, laying in the ring a broken and shambled corpse. Your dreams gone, your quest the one that's vanquished and I continue mine. My quest of gaining the world title, of finding that one person to fight to the last of my being. Can NGW provide that person? Or am I going to be left, wondering, amidst a battlefield of broken soldiers while I ride in a tank? Now, I want the "main event" of the evening to come to a consensus. Don't fight, just handpick the one of you that you're going to feed me. Why fight just to lose? You're essentially just picking the sacrificial lamb for the slaughter because nothing is capable of defeating me. In the depths of your "iron will" you see that. For even the greatest warriors simply just can't stand the darkness of Sorei Shynella. The mythical beast of the woods who just cannot be slain by your mere mortal weapons. The beast that will feast on every last life preserve in the village until I reign .. supreme. *Sorei walks around her room. She walks across a candle and glides her hand over the flame. Letting it lick across her palm as she smiles down at it. She takes in her surroundings, the cold, dimly lit, stone. The trophies of past accomplishments. She then walks back towards the camera. Her long, raven, hair covering half of her face as she lets out a simple whisper.* I.. cannot... be stopped...